


I Changed My Mind

by MamanAbeille



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Couffaine Siblings, F/F, F/M, Lukanette, prompt, sibling fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 03:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamanAbeille/pseuds/MamanAbeille
Summary: Luka and Juleka have a heart to heart about one of her closest friends.





	I Changed My Mind

**Title: I Changed My Mind  
** **Timeframe: Season 3 but no spoilers at all.  
** **Pairing: Luka/Marinette with Luka and Juleka family   
** **Rating: K  
** **Warnings: None   
** **Special thanks:   
** **Author’s Note: Random dialogue prompt for love-me-a-good-prompt on Tumblr. If y’all ever get stuck, they have hundreds. (:**

“I changed my mind.”The words startle him out of his writing.He had been working up some lyrics for an upcoming solo gig that he had landed a little dive bar on the outskirts of town, before her soft tone grabbed his attention.The two of them are sitting together in the lounge area of their house boat.It’s one of the few times over the past several weeks that they aren’t surrounded by several friends and bandmates, and he has to admit that he enjoys their time for just the two of them.It reminds him of when they were younger and really only had each other.

“I changed my mind,” she repeated.There was something in her tone that seemed almost like a dare as she stared directing in his eyes.“You can date my friend.”

“Any of them?” He can’t help but tease to help cover up the excitement that’s coursing through him.

“Don’t make me take it back, Lu.No, not any of them,” she rolls her eyes at him, and tosses one of the throw pillows at him for extra measure.He loves that he’s one of the only ones, outside of their mother and her girlfriend, that gets to see her more playful side of her.He does wish that she would open up and share it with other, though. “You can date Marinette. I can tell how much you like her.”

He grins at her and leans over the arm of his chair to place a light kiss on the top of her head.“Thanks, Jule.You know I wouldn’t ask if I wasn’t serious about her.” He fiddles with his nail polish for moment, chipping away some of the black on his thumb, before asking her seriously, “Do you think I have a chance? I know she’s pretty into Adrien.”

She considered her words for a moment, like always, before nodding slowly.“I think you do.Things have been changing a lot at school.She acts more normal around him now.She’s also spending more time with the band.She’s here all the time.”She pauses again, and picks at her own nail polish, not even noticing that she’s mimicked her brothers actions.She isn’t sure if she should reveal her next words.They ware revealed in confidence at the last girls’ night.He’s her brother though, and she wants him to be happy. “And…she might have told Rose and I that she likes you too.”   
He beams so largely, she can’t help but smile too.He opens his mouth to say something, then closes it, and picks up his guitar instead.He strums out a light and happy tune that is so far from what she’s usually used to him playing.He’s getting lost in the notes and music, and she knows that if she stays silent he will probably be playing the same tune over and over for the next several hours. If she’s being honest, it’s a little strange to have her brother feeling this smitten with one of her closest friends, but she knows that they would actually be good together.She isn’t as great at hearing peoples songs as he is, but even she can tell that their songs mash together perfectly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to try my hand at more of a sibling fic. There are fifteen years in between my brother and I so I’m not 100% sure on normal sibling dynamics, but I feel like they would be much more open with each other than anyone else. In my head, they are a pretty tight knit family. 
> 
> \- Maman Abeille


End file.
